


Recovery

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of PWP for a Tea and Swiss Role prompt of "recovery"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Chest heaving, Ray Doyle studied the shadows cast by storm tossed trees move across the ceiling of his room. The storm outside had intensified, whilst the one inside appeared to have abated. At least for the moment. He turned his head on the shared pillow and smiled with affection at the man resting next to him. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when warm fingers tapped lightly on his lax penis.

“Getting old, mate.” Bodie’s words were accompanied by a smug grin.

“What’re you on about, Bodie?” The affront was somewhat diminished by the reflexive thrust into the hand now holding him.

“Seems to be taking you a bit longer to recuperate these days, doesn’t it?” The smug expression had turned into smug laughter. Bodie’s fingers traced the line of hair running from Doyle’s groin, over his belly - stopped briefly to caress swollen nipples - and finally came to rest in dishevelled curls. Doyle sucked in a breath as those fingers started a return journey.

“Oi!” Bodie exclaimed. “Maybe my observation was a bit premature. Seems we do have a bit of a revival happening here.” Bodie eyed Doyle’s swelling interest.

“Ha-bloody-ha,” Doyle replied. The last syllable was about an octave higher than his normal timbre as Bodie lightly tapped the end of his growing erection. “Never been premature in me life, mate.” Doyle groaned softly as a hand closed around him. “Mature, I am – very mature.”

“hmm,” Bodie mumbled as his tongue trailed along the path his fingers had charted. “Definitely appears to be a bit of resurgence here.”

Doyle’s hips bucked when wet heat took him in. “Je-sus, Bo-die.”

“No.” Bodie released him and laughed. “No divine intervention; it’s just my amazing skills revitalizing your poor old body.”

“I’ll show you old, you berk.” Doyle’s fingers knew all of Bodie’s ticklish spots and Bodie soon found himself flipped neatly onto his back with a very well recovered Ray Doyle undertaking his own rejuvenation venture.


End file.
